As a laminated ceramic capacitor, there is known a laminated ceramic capacitor having a plurality of terminal pairs, for example. A ceramic capacitor having a plurality of terminal pairs is used for decoupling a central processing unit (CPU) of a personal computer, and the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese published patent application No. 2002-184647) has disclosed an internal electrode pattern of a laminated ceramic capacitor having eight terminals and a method for manufacturing the same.
And Patent Literature 2 (Japanese published patent application No. 2003-31435) has disclosed a laminated ceramic capacitor having eight terminals, being provided with a filling layer (dummy electrode) in a part having no lead electrode provided in it in order to prevent a ceramic dielectric layer from being depressed.
While a conventional laminated ceramic capacitor having no plural terminal pairs has an internal electrode exposed at a side face of a ceramic body on every second layer, a laminated ceramic capacitor having a plurality of terminal pairs, for example, a laminated ceramic capacitor having eight terminals has an internal electrode exposed at a side of a ceramic body on every eighth layer.
Therefore, a laminated ceramic capacitor having a plurality of terminal pairs has had a problem that defective connections occur frequently between internal and terminal electrodes and the yield rate of it is worsened due to a smaller number of internal electrodes exposed at a side of a ceramic body in comparison with a conventional laminated ceramic capacitor.
Further, with the miniaturization of a laminated ceramic capacitor, since a part to be exposed at a side of a ceramic body and connected to a terminal electrode is made smaller, a conventional laminated ceramic capacitor also has had a problem that defective connection to a terminal electrode occurs frequently.